Jamais seul
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: [Session I] Ecrit par Jelyel. Depuis quelques temps, George sent que Fred lui cache quelque chose et il à du mal à l'admettre mais cela les éloigne. Comment faire pour que son jumeau s'ouvre à nouveau à lui ? Peut-être que ces vacances en Roumanie aux côtés de Charlie lui seront bénéfiques ?
_Salut à tous !_

 _Nous sommes de retour, pour pour jouer un mauvais tour- (Ouais non, je crois qu'on s'est trompées de fandom là). XD_

 _Nous vous retrouvons donc avec le texte de Jelyel (que les slashistes doivent connaitre)._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 **Un prompt proposé par :** OK Snape

 **L'auteur qui y répond est :** Jelyel

 **Personnages principaux :** Les Jumeaux Weasley.

 **Contexte :** Les jumeaux sont seuls avec Charlie en Roumanie et pendant que leur grand frère est parti pour s'occuper des dragons, les plus jeunes décident de renouer leur lien gémellaire.

Pairing incestueux ou non, insistez sur le lien des jumeaux autre que ce qui est visible dans les livres et films.

 **Phrases/Mots à placer :** « Il est comme un vase. », « Maelström », « Myrmidon »

* * *

 **Jamais seul**

Trois mots. Trois petits mots. Trois minuscules, microscopiques, petits mots sortis au détour d'un large bâillement :

– Je m'ennuie.

Trois mots anodins et pourtant de mauvais augure lorsqu'ils provenaient de mon frère. Une véritable promesse de catastrophes que j'accueillis avec un sourire calme alors qu'il poussait un énième soupir. Sa tête dodelina contre le mur tandis que je jouais avec ma baguette au dessus d'un chaudron moussant.

Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions arrivés en Roumanie, à Cornelongue, la plus grande réserve de Dragons au monde. Officiellement c'était pour rendre visite à Charlie. Officieusement c'était davantage pour permettre à Maman d'éviter un infanticide pendant l'été. Grand bien lui fasse, surtout au vu de la fureur de Ginny quand elle avait appris qu'elle ne désertait pas le Terrier avec nous. Mais nous savions aussi que ce serait sans doute nos dernières vacances paisibles. Avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, l'Ordre du Phénix s'était réuni de nouveau. Le Terrier ressemblait à un hall de gare et la famille Weasley bougeait peu à peu vers le quartier général pour s'y installer durant la majorité des vacances.

Charlie, notre aîné et notre maître en terme de résistance à la vanne, était toujours calme, imperméable à nos blagues ou simplement trop « au-dessus » de ça, sans aucun orgueil, pour relever nos tentatives pour le désarçonner. « L'habitude » rétorquait-il souvent d'un ton docte. Puis il partait travailler, amoureux des dragons, nous plantant régulièrement au petit-déjeuner alors que nous avions salé son thé sans qu'il n'en fasse grand cas.

Les premiers jours avaient été divertissants. Nous l'avions suivi, taquiné. Pire, nous avions eu l'occasion d'observer son air béat alors qu'il manquait de mourir toutes les cinq secondes. Un regard et je savais ce que Fred pensait : Bill était le seul Weasley normal, définitivement. Percy était un abruti de lèche-bottes, Ron... eh bien c'était Ron, et Ginny parvenait à faire trembler le Terrier d'un simple regard noir. Et encore. Bill avait décidé, sain de corps et d'esprit, de travailler avec les créatures les plus exécrables sur Terre à égalité avec Rusard et Kreattur, l'elfe de maison que Sirius Black avait eu le temps de nous présenter.

Ma potion explosa pour la troisième fois consécutive et je jurai entre mes dents. Fred me toisa et tapota mon épaule avec compassion.

– Tu ne parles pas beaucoup depuis la fin de l'année, lui lançai-je, l'air de rien. Je vais finir par croire que Maman a réussi là où elle a toujours échoué ! Je t'ai même vu étudier. Continue comme ça et tu vas terminer Préfet-en-Chef. Je ne suis pas certain que j'y survivrai.

D'ordinaire, c'était moi le raisonnable, celui qui savait parfois se taire. Pas Fred. J'avais remarqué son silence, son manque de participation à nos expériences. Et même son rire sonnait faux. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et j'étais maladroit pour tout ça. Tellement maladroit que je m'en voulais.

Nous passions notre temps ensembles, à échafauder des plans. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour moi. Et les rares fois où nous le faisions nous n'en parlions pas. Les grandes démonstrations d'affection et les conversations à cœur ouvert ? Très peu pour nous ! Nous laissions ça aux envolées lyriques de Percy et à l'indulgence câline de Bill. Et le besoin n'existait pas : nous nous connaissions trop pour ne pas lire en l'autre avant que nous n'ayons pu formuler un malaise. Mais pas cette fois. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qui agitait mon jumeau, et c'était comme si mon reflet dans le miroir se troublait. Non. Je comprenais, mais je sentais que c'était une chose sur laquelle il lui fallait poser des mots. Sans que je ne l'y pousse de toutes mes forces.

– Je croyais que je parlais trop, répondit-il sur le même ton. Et je m'ennuie toujours, au fait !

Sa voix n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Même dans ses inflexions, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'urgence d'y faire quelque chose me prit aux tripes et ce, de la seule manière que je connaissais : lui proposer un gros coup. Je détournai mes pensées de mes échecs consécutifs dans la conception de nouvelles boules puantes à l'odeur trois fois plus intense que celles en vente sur le marché. Je nettoyai mon chaudron, ôtai mes lunettes de protection, mes gants en cuir de dragon, et fermai les yeux, réfléchissant de manière caricaturale à grand renfort de grimaces.

– Il y a cette conférence sur les dragons, ce soir.

– Tu te fiches de moi, Georgie ! J'ai dit que je m'ennuyais, pas que je voulais mourir d'ennui, me reprit immédiatement mon frère en me filant un coup dans les côtes.

En effet, la conférence ne plairait qu'à des types bizarres dans le genre de Charlie. Quoi que lui-même ne semblait pas ravi de devoir s'y rendre. Mais la réserve de Dragons dans laquelle il travaillait accueillait l'événement qui réunirait les plus grands de divers domaines tels que les potions, la botanique, le textile. La conférence était tenue par un être puant au possible, Albert de Salenbeck, un soit disant expert des créatures magiques venu tout droit de l'Office de recherche et de contrôle des dragons. Autant dire qu'il mettait son énorme nez dans des affaires qui seraient retentissantes. Parler de la condition d'élevage des dragons et de la classification de leur dangerosité ainsi que de l'afflux d'œuf sur le marché noir ne lui amènerait pas que des amis. Il voulait proposer un extermination pure et simple des dragons encore en liberté, trop sauvages pour être capturés et dissimulés aux moldus grâce à quelques procédés de confinement. Autant dire que Charlie ne parlait que de ça, il ruminait même dessus dans son sommeil.

– Non mais tu crois vraiment que je te propose d'y assister ? Je te propose de...

– ...la saboter !

Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés en terminant ma phrase.

– Encore un peu et j'aurais accidentellement pu t'appeler Goyle, lançai-je avec un air innocent.

– J'aurais été incapable de te pardonner, dit-il d'un ton aimable en se relevant. Un plan ?

– Peut-être. Tu te souviens de cette mutation de dragon dont Charlie a parlé quand il nous a montré ce petit dragon ?

– Celui qui vomit au lieu de cracher du feu ?

– Précisément, confirmai-je, le sourire ravi.

– Moi qui pensais que seul Percy pouvait être raté à ce point.

– Au moins ça lui laisse toujours quelques perspectives d'avenir...

– … on pourrait en donner à ce dragon. Lui offrir la gloire sur un plateau d'argent !

– Fred, tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche !

Une petite minute de silence s'installa. Comment créer un maximum de dégâts.

– Tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle le jardin est plein de gnomes ? articula doucement Fred, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

Mon regard s'éclaira. J'avais entendu Maman marmonner dans sa barbe à ce propos il y a longtemps. Fred continua :

– Il paraît que Charlie avait ramené un couple de gnomes de Roumanie quand Papa l'y avait emmené pour voir des dragons, mais c'était il y a plus de quinze ans. Ceux de Roumanie ont une sale réputation, beaucoup plus sournois. En plus d'être deux fois plus moches. J'en ai aperçu quelques uns, pas si loin d'ici. En récupérer une petite dizaine dans un sac et voir le genre de dégâts qu'ils feraient pourrait être intéressant.

– Fred, je crois que nous avons un plan.

Oui. Bon. Une ébauche de plan. Mais c'était ce qu'il nous fallait. D'abord récupérer les gnomes dans l'après-midi puis trouver un moyen de libérer le dragon-vomi. Ensuite, il ne s'agissait que de lâcher le tout et de préférence ne pas se faire attraper. Comme d'habitude !

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour me saisir d'un sac de tissu et l'agrandir avant de m'élancer vers l'extérieur. Charlie vivait à l'extrême frontière de la Réserve, dans la campagne roumaine. Il n'y avait pas un rat. Mais pléthore de gnomes. Fred me suivit et nous observâmes une seconde l'immense terrain.

Je plaçai mes mains en visière sur mon front, ébloui par les rayons du soleil. Un mouvement dans la plaine rase attira mon regard et je pointai du doigt une sorte d'immonde patate dotée de patte qui courrait, levant ses bras dodus au-dessus de sa tête tout en gloussant. Fred l'observa passer devant nous, dubitatif. Je restai planté là, les bras ballants face à tant de laideur. A côté, ceux du Terrier pouvaient prétendre à un concours de beauté.

– Ils ont l'air encore plus cinglé que les nôtres.

Je haussai les épaules et m'élançai à la suite du gnome, tandis que Fred en prenait un autre en chasse. Une **maelstrom** de cris et de rires malsains résonna. Je parvins à en attraper un par le pied, particulièrement laid.

– Baah, marmonnai-je en le pendant le plus loin possible de moi.

– Fishmoalapaix tesbienmoche ! Fichemoilapaix !

Fred se releva du trou à gnome sur lequel il était penché, hilare.

– Je rêve où ce truc vient de me traiter de moche ? J'ai toujours que j'étais le plus beau, lança-t-il en attrapant un autre gnome avant de le stupefixier et de le balancer dans notre sac.

Mon gnome s'agitait, roulait des yeux de fureur :

– Aaaaamaisfichemoilapaix grostas, grostas ! Tespasbeau !

– C'est incroyable qu'ils aient développé un tel vocabulaire ! m'exclamai-je, véritablement impressionné et plein d'une volonté nouvelle d'en apprendre plus aux gnomes de chez nous, avant de l'assommer d'un stupefix.

Je le balançai dans le sac et me lançai à la poursuite d'un autre. Après quelques morsures et chutes provoqués par ces ignobles petites choses, nous parvînmes à fermer notre sac plein à craquer de créatures répugnantes. J'essuyai d'un revers de main la sueur sur mon front !

– Bien joué, Gred !

– Bien joué, Forge !

Je balançai le sac sur mon dos. Certains gnomes, simplement assommés, ronflaient comme des malpropres et rythmèrent notre marche sous le soleil déclinant. Au loin, nous pouvions apercevoir le chapiteau géant érigé pour l'occasion de la conférence. La Réserve, si calme d'ordinaire -hormis quelques rugissements de dragons et autres incendies intempestifs- bruissait de monde. Fred se déplaça de manière à dissimuler le sac que je tenais et nous nous faufilâmes, profitant de la semi-obscurité qui s'installait bien vite. Plusieurs sorts venaient éclairer les abords de la tente immense et nous nous éclipsâmes plus loin dans le cœur de la réserve. Ici tout n'était que décor montagneux, herbe séchée par la chaleur et arbres immenses.

Charlie nous avait montré où il gardait le dragon-vomi. Il l'étudiait pour déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une mutation génétique, d'un croisement qui avait étonnamment mal tourné, ou simplement d'un petit dragon mal formé. Pour ma part, je penchais plutôt sur la dernière option. Y avait qu'à voir sa tête ahurie. Nous grimpâmes un rocher assez écharpé pour nous offrir quelques bonnes prises malgré la présence du sac. Au pire, en cas de dégringolade, les gnomes amortiraient notre chute en bas. Ces créatures étaient incroyablement résistantes. Peut-être même increvables si j'en croyais mon expérience. Depuis que Charlie avait amené le couple au Terrier, ils n'avaient fait que se démultiplier, mettant au défi notre famille d'en faire de même. Manifestement nous avions perdu avec les honneurs. Et puis, Papa les aimait beaucoup. Il les trouvait « drôles ». Sauf quand c'était sa cheville qu'ils mordaient.

Nous arrivâmes face à l'un des rares enclos de la Réserve, la plupart des dragons évoluaient en liberté. Mais l'endroit n'était que l'une des extrémités immédiates de la réserve qui s'étendait sur des dizaines de miles. Tout était protégé de manière à ce que les sorciers venus étudier les dragons aient un refuge et un endroit où protéger les individus trop faibles pour évoluer avec les autres dragons.

Je m'approchai de l'enclos et, aussitôt, quelque chose bondit contre la grille magique. Un dragon qui ressemblait davantage à un énorme chien avec des cornes et des ailes s'agitait, l'air euphorique d'avoir des visiteurs.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire franc. Charlie nous avait affirmé que cette chose n'était pas dangereuse et nous l'avions cru sur parole vu l'attitude de la bête. Celle-ci cabra un peu, soulevant des nuages de poussière à défaut d'arracher l'herbe déjà rasée de son enclos. Puis, elle poussa un petit cri incroyablement aiguë et fit pendre sa langue comme un chien.

Fred tendit sa main et lui tapota gentiment la tête.

– Tu crois que Maman nous autoriserait à l'adopter ?

– Certainement... pas, dis-je distraitement en m'escrimant à faire tomber le sort de fermeture apposé sur l'entrée de la cage.

Quand j'y parvins je me hâtai de m'engouffrer dans la cage et refermai derrière moi, sortant la laisse que nous avions « emprunté » à Charlie.

– Charlie a dit quoi propos de sa résistance ? demandai-je.

– C'est justement ça qu'il étudie. Aucun sort ne l'arrête, il a une résistance supérieure à celle de tous les dragons qu'il a pu étudier. Même ses yeux résistent aux sortilèges, il n'a aucun point faible. A vrai dire, c'est une chance qu'il soit si docile et sociable, sinon jamais personne n'aurait pu l'attraper et il aurait terrorisé la Russie pendant des années, voire des siècles.

– Fascinant ! Si on pouvait juste récolter un peu de son vomi par exemple, on pourrait en étudier quelques propriétés, tu ne penses pas ? Coucouuuuu toiiii, ajoutai-je d'une voix mielleuse à l'intention de la créature.

A pas doux, je m'avançai sur le petit dragon qui se laissa tomber sur le côté comme un énorme sac. Il me présenta aussitôt son flanc que je grattouillai distraitement tout en lui passant le collier. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer et me suivit, tout guilleret, alors que je sortais de la cage.

– Peut-être. Apparemment ses... reflux gastriques n'ont pas les mêmes effets sur tout le monde.

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Charlie était revenu deux fois en crachant du feu. Fred et moi avions eu la surprise de nous voir affublé d'oreilles de renard. Juste en recevant un tout petit petit petit extrait de vomi. Heureusement les effets de ce « vomi magique » ne duraient pas. Charlie avait seulement voulu me brûler trois fois et avait apprécié de voir à quel point nous ne l'embêtions plus lorsque le simple fait qu'il ouvre la bouche nous tendait comme des piquets. J'avais très peu apprécié de me faire cramer mes nouveaux appendices auditifs.

Nous avions appris que son collègue Dimitri avait écopé d'une main invisible en se faisant vomir dessus. Anaya, une chercheuse, était littéralement passé par toutes une palette de couleurs pendant des heures.

Je jetai un œil à Fred, il avait l'air très occupé à éviter le petit dragon véloce que je peinais à retenir et qui cherchait à se frotter contre ses jambes. Il souriait mais il conservait un regard inhabituellement sombre.

– Il lui faudrait un nom.

– Armageddon, lançai-je sans réfléchir.

Je guidai la bestiole vers l'immense chapiteau dont la silhouette se découpait dans la nuit. Des lumières s'en échappaient et le bruissement de conversation s'entendaient de là où nous nous trouvions. La conférence avait dû commencer depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Nous nous faufilâmes jusqu'à une ouverture dissimulée derrière l'estrade qui servait de scène. De là où je me situais je pouvais voir la silhouette insignifiante d'Albert de Salenbeck. Petit homme, il gesticulait.

– Un **myrmidon*** , comme dirait Maman, marmonna Fred en lui jetant un coup d'œil peu amène.

Je penchai la tête, observant la stature singulière de cette ordure. Agitant vaguement mes mains dans l'air, comme un architecte, je tentai de comprendre la manière dont il était fait, suivant les angles improbables de son corps. Sa tête énorme, son buste petit et fin et ses énormes jambes.

– Il est... **il est comme un vase** , murmurai-je, perplexe.

Fred me fila un coup de coude et étouffa un rire en ouvrant le sac de gnomes.

– T'es sûr qu'il va se mettre à vomir ? demandai-je en désignant le petit dragon qui s'agitait, impatient d'aller rencontrer le monde de l'autre côté de l'estrade.

– Plus il y a de l'agitation, plus il vomit. Et crois-moi, les gnomes vont en créer de l'agitation ! Prêt ?

– Prêt quand tu le seras !

Je détachai le collier du dragon et le retins à deux bras tandis que Fred réveillait les gnomes un à un. Un peu sonnés, nous voyant en train de leur bloquer le passage vers l'extérieur, ils se faufilèrent comme prévu sous l'estrade dont les dessous étaient couverts par un tissu. Ils disparurent de notre vue et une seconde plus tard, le premier cri retentit. Les sortilèges suivirent et je lâchai le dragon- vomi.

– Allez, va, Armageddon ! Accomplis ton devoir ! lançai-je dramatiquement.

Il gambada joyeusement sous l'estrade et l'enfer se déchaîna. Fred, qui avait gardé un gnome en cas de problème, le lança sur Salenbeck, pour la beauté du geste. La petite chose lâcha un « TESPASBOOOOOOOOO » qui s'attarda jusqu'à ce qu'il percute le conférencier en plein visage. Il en tomba à la renverse, peinant à se défaire du gnome en colère.

L'espace fut réduit à un chaos pur et simple. Une douce mélodie de cris, de sortilèges qui pleuvaient ! Une effluve verte ignoble nous parvint, envahissant le chapiteau, composée d'énormes bulles nauséabondes. Armageddon faisait son œuvre sans que nous n'ayons à pousser davantage. Nous restâmes un moment à l'écart, riant, lançant les gnomes qui cherchaient la sortie vers l'estrade. Ils nous hurlaient dessus puis attaquaient les invités qui n'étaient pas parvenus à sortir, à défaut de s'en prendre à nous.

Quand j'aperçus la silhouette de Charlie qui semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, je sus que c'était pour nous.

– Je pense qu'on ferait mieux...

– … de se barrer oui, je viens de voir Charlie, termina Fred.

J'attrapai le bras de mon frère et fondis hors du chapiteau. Nous courûmes à en perdre haleine dans la campagne sèche, morts de rire. Nous finîmes par nous arrêter devant la maisonnette de notre frère aîné, les mains sur les genoux, à bout de souffle. Je m'appuyai sur mon frère pour ne pas m'écrouler par terre. De là où nous étions, nous pouvions assister à la débandade des gens fuyants le chapiteau toussant des bouffée vertes, roses, arc-en-ciel. Une femme avait un hoquet qui résonnait dans toute la plaine, un autre type bondissait à trois mètres de hauteur à chaque pas, une gamine lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol, Charlie crachait encore du feu.

Fred agita sous mon nez une fiole de la substance qui avait provoqué tout cela et je lui filai une grande frappe dans le dos. Nous rentrâmes, histoire de nous innocenter si Charlie venait essayer de nous trouver ici. Je me hâtai de me changer pour la nuit et me glissai dans l'un des deux lits de la petite chambre mansardée que Charlie nous avait réservée. Fred rejoignit le sien quelques minutes plus tard et nous éteignîmes la lumière, encore secoués d'un rire silencieux.

Il se tarit cependant à mesure que le calme s'installait et que ma contemplation des étoiles à travers le velux me happait. Les mains croisées derrière la tête, je restai un moment ainsi, soucieux sans le dire. Je ne savais pas comment... Fred s'était endormi en quelques minutes, harassé alors que nous n'avions presque rien fait.

Charlie transplana devant notre chambre et constata le sommeil de mon jumeau et le mien, feint. Il émit un « Hmph » dubitatif, prenant garde de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, et transplana de nouveau sur les lieux du crime.

Je ne parvenais pas à dormir et je me tournai vers Fred, à l'autre bout de la pièce. La semi-obscurité me permettait uniquement de voir le renflement qu'il formait sous sa couverture remontée jusqu'à son nez. Il avait toujours dormi comme ça alors que je perdais sans cesse ma couette. Plusieurs fois, je le bordais de nouveau dans la nuit, comme un vieux réflexe, sachant à quel point il détestait être découvert.

J'aurais voulu que l'air paisible du soir nous permette de discuter, m'autorise à l'interroger sans que je n'ai l'impression que ça sonne faux, que ce n'était pas le moment. Et je me torturais l'esprit avec. Le sommeil peinait à me rafler, j'étais fatigué mais ça ne suffisait plus. J'écoutais sa respiration, comme inquiet de ne plus l'entendre tout à coup. Pourtant discrète, elle détonnait dans le silence méthodique que je créais dans la chambre. J'attendais quelque chose.

Et quelque chose se produisit. Fred commença à s'agiter, la respiration plus irrégulière. Il se tourna et se retourna. Se tourna encore, tritura la couverture. Je me relevai doucement et m'assis sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains. Fred se calma un moment et je me détendis de nouveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse tout à coup, hurlant, se débattant dans ses draps. Je me précipitai sur lui à une vitesse insoupçonnée. Je me glissai dans son dos et le ceinturai pour l'empêcher de jaillir de son lit.

– Fred ! Fred, c'est moi ! lançai-je en le retenant contre moi afin qu'il ne tombe pas à la renverse.

Il se contracta puis se détendit, reprenant tout doucement pied avec la réalité. Je le gardai contre moi un moment, puis le relâchai quand je sentis sa respiration s'apaiser. La position inconfortable le força à bouger et il se décala lourdement sur le côté, la tête renversée contre le mur, son épaule contre la mienne. D'une main, je ramenai la couverture sur lui, sans un mot.

– Parle, George, je t'entends presque penser.

– Je suis pas certain que ce soit à moi de parler le premier.

– Tu ne te gênes pas d'habitude.

– Pas ce soir, Freddy, pas quand tu es comme ça.

– Comme quoi ? Tu ne passes jamais de sales nuit, toi ?

– Pas aussi régulièrement que toi, non.

Un long silence s'installa et je sentis qu'il n'allait pas le briser.

– Devine ou va te faire foutre ?

C'était notre jeu. Depuis tout gamin. Même s'il s'était innocemment appelé « Devine ou mange de la boue » quand nous n'étions que des gosses.

Il hocha la tête, les yeux fermés.

– Depuis quand tu fais ces cauchemars ?

– Devine.

– Depuis la fin de l'année ?

Il hocha la tête et je pinçai les lèvres.

– Est-ce que tu rêves des magnifiques courbes osseuses de Rusard toutes les nuits ? Si c'est le cas... Fred, tu sais que je te jugerai pas. Avec le temps... et des aiguilles dans les yeux, j'arriverai sûrement à lui trouver du charme...

Il émit un rire un peu étranglé.

– Va te faire foutre.

– Plutôt toi que moi, soufflai-je avec un sourire. Est-ce que ça concerne la formation de l'Ordre et tous ces trucs auxquels on va devoir faire face ?

– Devine.

– Tu-sais-qui ?

– Va te faire foutre, soupira-t-il.

Mais je sentis l'inflexion dans sa voix.

– C'est l'horloge à la maison, pas vrai ?

– Devine.

– Depuis _son_ retour, personne n'est en sécurité et mon aiguille a été la première à basculer sur « danger de mort ». Est-ce que c'est ça qui te travaille ?

Fred ne répondit pas.

– Tu ferais quoi si je mourrais ? me demanda-t-il.

– Devine.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et ne répondit pas avant un moment.

– Je crois que si l'un de nous mourrait, on serait jamais vraiment seuls. T'emporterais un petit bout de moi avec toi et tu m'en laisserais un de toi en retour. Je me démerderai pour ne pas totalement partir. Ou pour revenir.

– C'était profondément niais tout ça. Jamais seul hein ? marmonnai-je en m'étirant largement.

Niais, mais ça faisait du bien.

– Jamais, jamais.

Mais le simple fait de soulever cette possibilité que l'un de nous laisse l'autre était angoissante. Elle me saisissait d''horreur à chaque fois.

– On est tous les deux, on est plus fort à deux. Pourquoi quelque chose nous arriverait ? lui dis-je d'une voix enjouée en lui filant un petit coup de coude.

– Tu y crois vraiment ?

– Devine. Et toi, tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ?

– Je sais pas, George.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parler ?

– Pourquoi je t'en aurais parlé ?

Je me sentis blessé par la remarque.

– Désolé, dit-il aussitôt. Tu as raison, j'aurais dû t'en parler. J'ai gâché nos vacances.

– Non, dis pas ça. C'était bien de retrouver Charlie ici et d'être loin de l'Angleterre. J'espère qu'il restera ici si tout devient intenable là-bas, lançai-je en m'affaissant dans le lit.

Fred resta muet puis me poussa vers le bord du matelas, s'installant contre le mur, comme quand on était gamins et qu'on n'arrivait pas à dormir. Trop agités par une future farce ou juste pour embêter un peu Maman.

– Qu'est-ce qui va se passer d'après toi ? me demanda-t-il en s'installant un peu mieux.

Je pris le temps de rajuster la couverture sur nous deux. Son bras retomba en travers de mon torse et sa main atterrit à moitié sur mon visage. Je grognai pour le déloger mais il se contenta d'un léger rire, sans chercher à me dégager de son poids.

– Il va se passer que les gens vont énormément avoir besoin de rire, dis-je avec un sourire.

– Ça, mon cher frère, c'est dans nos cordes.

Sa voix avait regagné son amplitude habituelle. Je m'autorisai enfin à respirer. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et je le laissai faire, conscient que cette attitude enfantine lui était nécessaire autant qu'à moi.

– A l'évidence, dis-je en tapotant son bras, le visage bien plus détendu. A l'évidence...

Une petite main sur mon épaule me sortit du sommeil. Les yeux grands ouverts, comme extrait d'une autre réalité en un battement de cils, je laissai mon regard s'habituer à la pénombre de ma chambre. Les brumes du souvenir, revenu avec une grande précision dans ce rêve, s'attardaient. Une précision telle que mon cœur battait encore d'inquiétude pour mon jumeau alors que sa mort remontait à des années. Je n'avais jamais raconté cette semaine chez Charlie à quiconque, gardant pour moi nos angoisses et nos certitudes.

Je me tournai lourdement sur le côté quand la main insista sur mon épaule. Fred, mon fils, se tenait à côté de mon lit. La bouille pâlichonne, la lèvre tremblante, il me fixait. Je pivotai un peu sur le matelas, observant Angie qui dormait paisiblement. Un fin sourire étira mes lèvres et je sortis avec précaution du lit, soulevant mon petit afin de faire le moins de bruit possible en quittant la chambre. Il se blottit contre moi, contre mon cou, me rappelant la manière dont mon frère l'avait fait pendant des années les rares fois où nous partagions nos chagrins. Comme cette nuit-là où nous avions senti qu'un jour nous serions séparés.

– Un verre de lait, mon bonhomme ?

Il hocha la tête et d'une main je parvins à ouvrir le frigo, attraper le lait, puis à agripper un verre qui reposait au bord de l'évier. Je m'assis à la table de la cuisine avec Fred sur les genoux, lui servant distraitement son verre de lait. Il l'attrapa à deux mains, marmonnant un « merci » ensommeillé, et le sirota, son regard se baladant, la tête toujours nichée sous mon menton.

Ma main caressait distraitement son bras et j'attendis qu'il s'arrête de boire pour lui poser une question :

– Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Il hocha la tête, puis dénia précipitamment. Je n'insistai pas, mes doigts fouillant doucement ses cheveux.

– Est-ce qu'Oncle Fred savait qu'il allait mourir ?

Je me raidis. Il le sentit et se précipita pour boire un peu plus de son lait, comme s'il cherchait à étouffer ses mots. Il avait toujours été vif. Comme mon frère l'avait été. Si semblable. En tellement de points. J'adorais mes deux enfants, mais la venue au monde de Fred avait été un soulagement inexplicable. Lui donner ce prénom, l'aimer si fort, le réconforter, l'élever, le voir grandir sans pouvoir m'empêcher de projeter l'image de mon jumeau sur lui tout en restant à ma place de père. Angelina avait silencieusement assisté au même phénomène sans que nous n'en parlions.

Roxanne, elle, était d'une douceur extrême. C'était mon adorable pot de colle personnel et je ne l'aimais pas moins que Fred. Mais le simple fait qu'il porte ce nom modulait mon regard sur lui. J'ignorais si c'était un mal ou un bien, vraiment.

– Non, il ne savait pas, murmurai-je. Je pensais que c'était moi qui mourrais si l'un de nous devait partir. Parce que j'étais déterminé à mourir pour lui si c'était nécessaire. J'avais juste sous-estimé à quel point c'était réciproque.

Je ne prenais pas de pincettes. Je connaissais mon gamin. Il n'avait peut-être que six ans, mais il était incroyablement réactif et attentif. Il détestait être infantilisé et Angelina et moi lui épargnions cela au maximum, dans la mesure du possible. Il _lui_ ressemblait tant.

– Tu l'aimais aussi fort que tu m'aimes moi ?

Je restai muet et il reposa son verre tandis que j'ouvrais la bouche, incapable de formuler une réponse immédiate. Il se cala mieux sur moi et je refermai mes bras sur lui.

– C'est différent, Fred. La manière dont je vous aime, Roxanne et toi, est différente de celle dont j'aime votre maman. Différente de la manière dont j'aime Fred. Et plus encore, différente de la manière dont j'aime chaque frère, chaque sœur, chaque belle-sœur et beau-frère, chaque filleul, chaque neveu, chaque nièce de cette famille. Mais pas moins fort ou plus fort, tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête, frottant sa tête contre mon vieux débardeur.

– Tu souriais plus avant, affirma-t-il.

J'émis un rire.

– Comment pourrais-tu bien le savoir ? soulevai-je et, plus bas, j'ajoutai : omnipotent et arrogant.

Il m'entendit mais ne savait pas ce que mes mots signifiaient, aussi ne les commenta-t-il pas.

– Je le sais, c'est tout, conclut-il. Tu rêvais quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre ?

– Oui, je rêvais. Mais je ne te dirai pas de quoi si tu ne me dis pas de quoi tu as rêvé. Mi-cauchemar, mi-rêve, c'est bien ça ?

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

– Non. Je ne te le dirai pas ! Tu sais toujours tout de toute manière, dit-il en s'extrayant de mes genoux. Et tu devrais sourire plus, comme avant.

Il glissa au sol sans que je ne le retienne et il gambada vers les escaliers. Angelina descendit à ce moment-là, le regard embrumé et les cheveux ébouriffés. Sublime. Honnêtement.

Elle croisa notre fils en passant et lui caressa la tête lorsqu'il la dépassa en grimpant les marches. Elle avança vers moi et remplaça le petit sur mes genoux. Je souris et déposai un baiser sur sa tempe, l'entourant fermement. Elle ferma les yeux.

– Papa ?

Je me tournai vers les escaliers, le regard interrogateur. Fred s'était arrêté à mi-chemin et me fixait avec insistance.

– Armageddon, le dragon qui vomit... Il est encore vivant ?

Angelina me lança un regard perplexe. J'étais devenu livide. Je ne réagissais plus, incapable de comprendre comment mon fils pouvait avoir eu vent de ce dragon. Mon gamin me clouait toujours du regard et me souriait. D'un sourire canaille qui m'était bien familier. Je le lui rendis, apaisé. Au fond, Fred n'avait pas menti : il n'était jamais totalement parti. Ou peut-être avait-il trouvé un moyen de revenir.

Fin.

* **Myrmidon** : _p_ _ersonne de petite taille, insignifiante et sans valeur, voire prétentieuse, ridicule, et qui veut paraître supérieure_.

* * *

 _Nous espérons que cette lecture vous aura plut, pour retrouver nos texte rendez-vous sue notre profil ou sur la page Facebook : Les Prompts de Poudlard._


End file.
